Jealousy
by Bitter-Sweet Heart-Break
Summary: Puck tends to be the jealous type. Naturally, Kurt paying so much attention to these other boys doesn't help. Puckurt, Kurtofsky, Blurt, Surt, Furt... Set in different times


**A/N: Dear fans of Torchwood Teens, Raising Reid Oliver, and all six of my Big Time Rush stories - I AM SORRY. I'm trying to work on each, the problem is I get too many new ideas and I don't have time to update frequently. I just needed to do this because, well, last week's Glee was AMAZING. So. Yeah.**

Title: Jealousy

Summary: Puck tends to be the jealous type. Naturally, Kurt paying so much attention to these other boys doesn't help. Puckurt, Kurtofsky, Blurt, Surt, Furt... (Set in different times)

Pairings: Puckurt, Karofsky/Kurt, Sam/Kurt, Blaine/Kurt, Finn/Kurt

Finn (Season One)

It had never been a secret that Puck was jealous of Finn. True, the guy was his best friend. True, Puck had almost every girl in Lima - and every MILF - coming after him. But he was jealous of Finn. Carole Hudson wasn't an emotional wreck. Finn didn't have a little sister to look after. Finn was quarterback. The girls Finn attracted had ... substance. Despite Rachel's obnoxiousness, she was beautiful and talented - and all over Finn. Quinn was gorgeous, perfect, having Puck's baby ... but still with Finn. Finn got to be with Quinn and raise the child, whereas Quinn wanted Puck to stay far away from the baby and her.

It only made sense to be jealous of _everything_ about Finn - including his little gay stalker. **Right**?

* * *

Sam (After Duets)

Finn had visited Puck in juvie once. Only once. One of the first things Puck thought to ask him was about glee club. Finn told him all about how the new kid, Sam, had joined, like they'd tried to get him to. He was informed about the duet assignment and how Kurt had been into Sam, but backed off, not coming on as strongly as he had with Finn. Forgetting who he was talking to, Finn ended up spilling the beans about Quinn and Sam sort-of, almost, kind-of being together.

Puck tried convincing himself his stomach dropped when he heard about Sam and Quinn, and it had _nothing_ to do with Hummel.

He only half listened as Finn went on about tighty-whities and Rocky Horror.

* * *

Blaine (Never Been Kissed)

Puck learned a lot in juvie. First, he'd learned he's not as badass as he thought. He may run McKinley, but among real badasses, real juvenile delinquents, Puck was nothing. Being raised in a small, sheltered town like Lima would do that to you - you think you're the baddest of the bad, and then you meet kids who lived on city streets, using armed robbery to pay for daily meals. Secondly, he learned what real hunger felt like. Puck must have lost major weight, between not keeping up with his usual workout routine and missing meals (damn those bastards for taking all his waffles.) Third, he learned how much pain it caused to have your nipple ring forced off of you. He didn't even get it back when he left. He'd have to re-pierce it...

Fourth, he learned that he was attracted to dudes. It took a short while, but he'd grown to accept it. He was still very much into girls, as well. He probably would never act on it; there was only one guy at his school he'd even think about doing anything with and they weren't on the best of terms. So when he came back to McKinley, he played his usual self. He hooked up with Santana, tried to turn Artie cool (because, despite originally only wanting to be friends with him for community service, Puck found him to be fun to hang around with), and he acted like a badass. But when he told Kurt he'd be more useful if he spied on the Warblers, he never expected the next day to overhear him talking to Mercedes the next day about this so-called perfect out-and-proud kid from Dalton named Blaine. He certainly never expected to want to punch this Blaine kid's lights out, despite never actually meeting him.

* * *

Karofsky (Never Been Kissed)

He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, to spy, but he couldn't help it. Kurt was walking the staircases with a kid in a uniform jacket. Puck realized this must've been the Warbler named Blaine. That wasn't the interesting part, though. The interesting part about all this, though, was that they weren't making out on the abandoned staircase. No, they were cornering someone, and that someone was Dave Karofsky.

"Kurt told me what you did," the Warbler (Puck refused to refer to him by his given name) said.

"Oh yeah?" Karofsky answered. "What's that?"

"You kissed me," Kurt spoke.

And right there Puck's insides boiled and his eyes widened. There was no denying it this time - the feeling was obvious. **This was jealousy.**

After Kurt pushed Karofsky off his Warbler friend and the jock ran off, Puck exited out the opposite way, sure to stay out of sight. His head was reeling. What did this mean? Did he have feelings for Kurt?...

Puck didn't know and at the moment, he didn't care. He'd deal with the emotions later. As of now, however, there was only one thing he knew - there was a hockey player in need of a little 'talking to.'

Because Puck was the jealous type, and you _can't_ expect those types of people to be big on _sharing_.

* * *

A/N: Well. There. Story over. I'm probably going to do a lot with Puckurt, Kurtofsky, and Klaine soon. I'm loving this. BUT I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES! Please review!


End file.
